Love Story S&S
by Serena Princesita Hale
Summary: Songfic. Taylor Swift. Ellos tienen su propia historia de amor que contar. Porque después de todo no son Romeo y Julieta pero al final si tuvieron una historia para recordar


**LOVE STORY S&S**

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. La genial creadora de Sailor Moon.

Como recomendación escuchen la canción mientras lo leen.

ESTE FIC VA DEDICADO A DRIXX.

* * *

Por fin te vuelvo a ver. Después de tantos años. Y a mi mente solamente acuden aquellas imágenes de aquella fiesta de disfraces…

**We were both young**

**when I first saw you**

**I close my eyes**

**and the flashback starts**

En la que tú acudías vestido tal y como Romeo y yo sin querer había elegido ser Julieta. Era una noche especial. Era la noche de mi graduación y mis padres habian querido celebrarla con una fiesta temática…

Yo amaba la literatura y había elegido el siglo XVI y a William Shakespeare. Estaba comprometida con uno de los profesores de mi generación, pero de la nada apareciste tu. Trayendo con tu sola esencia; con tu cercana presencia miles de recuerdos…

**I'm standing there**

**On a balcony of summer air.**

Me encontraba en un balcón de aquella mansión rentada para el evento; pues me encontraba tan cansada que salí a observar la luna llena.

**I see the lights**

**See the party**

**See the ball gowns**

A lo lejos observe las luces y como se desarrollaba la fiesta; de repente me sentí tan ajena a aquella realidad.

**I see you make**

**Your way through**

**The crowd**

Te observe entrar a lo lejos; pues de inmediato captaste mi atención con tu altivo porte y tu caminar tan seguro. Podría decirse que te convertiste en ese instante en mi centro; pues no supe en qué momento te adueñaste de mi pensamiento.

Caminabas con un andar tan grácil y tan seguro de ti; tan firme entre toda la gente. Era imposible no voltear a verte. Tu simple mirada, tu simple presencia cambio mi sentir…

**And say "Hello"**

**Little did I know…**

Llegaste hasta mí, cubierto con una máscara muy similar a la del fantasma de la opera y simplemente dijiste: "Hola" ¿No me recuerdas bombón?

Y sucedió. Lo que jamás creí posible. Me quede sin una palabra que articular. Pues solamente había una persona que me llamaba bombón…

Lograste lo imposible. Dejarme sin palabras.

**That you were you Romeo,**

**You were throwing pebbles**

Tomaste mi mano hacia el centro de la pista de baile y me dijiste: Soy yo.

-Eras mi amado Seiya. Mi primera ilusión de niña. Sin quererlo mi corazón dio un vuelco y una lágrima resbalo sobre mi mejilla. El amor de mi vida y el niño que arrojaba piedras al balcón para poder jugar conmigo.

**And my daddy said:**

"**Stay away from Juliet"**

En ese instante, el llego hasta nosotros y de inmediato pregunto -¿Qué es lo que sucede?- ¿Quién es el Serena? ¿Por qué lloras amor? ¿Te está causando algún daño? ¡Aléjese de mi prometida! –Te grito furioso el-. Tú obedeciste y yo no tuve el valor de pedirte que no te fueras.

Pues temí por tu vida. Mi padre alguna vez había amenazado con matarte su no te alejabas de mi… y estando él a su lado creí que cumpliría su palabra

El intento tomarme de la mano y continuar la pieza que tú y yo habíamos comenzado. En ese momento reaccione y simplemente corrí tras de ti.

**And I was crying**

**On the staircase**

**Begging you please**

**Don´t go**

**And I said:**

Te alcance sobre las escaleras y llorando te suplicaba me escucharas y me permitieras explicarte la razón…

Me tomaste nuevamente de la mano y me pediste me alejara de ti. Me dijiste que no querías volver a verme.

Yo volví a pedirte una oportunidad para explicarte; y no sé si fueron mis lágrimas o el escándalo que comenzaba a armar que me diste la oportunidad para explicarte…

Te conté como es que me había comprometido con él. Te dije la verdad. Que habian sido más las presiones de mis amigas que el amor que realmente sentía por él.

**Romeo take me**

**Somewhere we**

**Can be alone**

**I´ll be waiting,**

**All there´s left to**

**Do is run**

Te pedí me llevaras contigo. Te suplique me llevaras lejos a un lugar donde solamente existiéramos tu y yo. A un lugar donde el no existiera…

Te pedí que me llevaras a un lugar en el que pudiera soñar nuevamente. Un lugar en el que mi sueño se volviera realidad; como en los cuentos de hadas o como este castillo que me permitiera sentir que tú eras el príncipe y yo la princesa a la que necesitabas rescatar. Te pedí llevarme a un lugar en el cual no me sintiera tan sola…

**You´ll be the prince**

**And I´ll be the princess**

**It´s a love story**

**Baby just say yes…**

Te pedi volver a ser tu amada princesa y tu mi príncipe. Te pedi revivir nuestra tierna historia de amor.

Tú solamente me dijiste: Te veo esta noche en el jardín de tu hogar…

Yo solamente te respondí que esta noche me quedaría en esta casa y es aquí donde te vería. Volveríamos mi sueño realidad: Tú serias Romeo y yo sería Julieta sin su trágico final.

**So,**

**I sneak out to the garden**

**To see you**

Espere a que todos durmieran y salí al jardín de esa mansión. Baje con mucho cuidado; y tal y como en la época y cual princesa medieval baje con lámpara de aceite en mano.

Me enrede con unas pequeñas hojas de los árboles y de a poco resbalaba; sin embargo, tú estabas allí…

Te acercaste a mí y tomándome por los hombros y elevándome para darme vueltas en el aire al tiempo que evitabas mi caída me dijiste ¡Te amo, amor!

**We keep quiet**

**´cos we´re dead**

**If they knew**

**So close your eyes**

En ese momento el bajo por las escaleras y camino hacia el jardín. Nos quedamos callados al darnos cuenta que el se acercaba y nos fundimos en un abrazo. Nos sumergimos en una burbuja de irrealidad en la que solamente existíamos tú y yo.

Caminamos por el jardín; tomados de la mano y mientras te contaba mi historia. Cerré mis ojos y rememore todos y cada uno de los acontecimientos antes de tu regreso.

Llore amargamente en tus brazos y me dijiste que confiara en ti. Que me amabas y que no me dejarías. Que sacara fuerza de voluntad y continuara con esta farsa de felicidad que ya había montado. Que tú me rescatarías.

Te conteste que confiaba ciegamente en ti y me sonreíste y dijiste que me darías una sorpresa…

**Escape this town**

**For a little while**

Literalmente me secuestraste esa noche y me llevaste a un parque de diversiones (una feria) que estaba cerca. Tenía tanto miedo y tú me preguntaste el porqué de mi temor y yo te dije que esa noche parecía que nos habíamos vestido presagiando nuestro destino: Romeo y Julieta con un amor tan infinito que traspaso las barreras del tiempo pero con un trágico final…

Tú me dijiste que no debía temer que nuestro amor aunque era tan infinito como el de ellos el nuestro no terminaría en tragedia como el de Romeo y Julieta y quise con todas mis fuerzas confiar ciegamente en ti…

**´Cause you were Romeo**

**I was a scarlet letter**

**And my daddy said:**

"**Stay away from Juliet"**

**But you were everything to me**

Sentí tanto miedo; después de todo tú y yo éramos como el agua y el aceite. Dos esencias que no pueden mezclarse.

Pero ¿Acaso alguien comprende al corazón? ¿Es que se le puede ordenar a quien amar?

En ese momento yo me sentí como la letra escarlata. Me sentí como un veneno mortal. Como en un cuento con un trágico final. Pasamos esa noche juntos y me contaste porque te habías alejado de mí. Mi padre se lo había ordenado al tuyo y él había obedecido. Yo no entendía y tu aun menos el porqué de tanto odio en nuestras familias…

Pero tu habías vuelto aun en contra de los deseos de tu familia pues me amabas y heme aquí, a tu lado, pero comprometida con alguien a quien no amo.

Volviste y aun eras alguien tan importante para mí… Eras casi tan indispensable como respirar.

**I was begging**

**you please**

**Don´t go**

**And I said…**

Volvimos después de la mejor noche de mi vida. Y de nuevo la soledad me embargo y llorando te suplique nuevamente que no te fueras pero, pese a mis suplicas te alejaste de mi dejando solo el breve roce y el sabor de tus labios sobre los míos…

**Romeo take me**

**Somewhere we**

**Can be alone**

Pasaron los días y yo me seguía sintiendo terrible. Nada me hacia feliz. Rompi incluso mi compromiso con Darién.

Cada tarde caminaba cerca del pueblo que habíamos recorrido y te sentía cerca de mí. Sabía que debía confiar en ti; pues me habías prometido que regresarías; sin embargo el miedo y la soledad eran duros y tus recuerdos eran mi única compañía para intentar no sentirme tan sola.

**I´ll be waiting,**

**All there´s left to**

**Do is run**

Cada tarde observaba desde el balcón que había en mi ventana. Esperaba pacientemente volver a reflejarme en tu mirada.

Recuerdo que lo único que te dije esa noche fue que aprovecháramos el tiempo. Que era el momento oportuno para poder escapar. Pero tu dijiste que querías hacer correctamente las cosas.

**You´ll be the prince**

**And I´ll be the princess**

Te dije que nuestra historia de amor podría ser tan trágica como cualquier otra sin ni siquiera pasar a la inmortalidad pues yo no era una princesa ni tu un príncipe de cuentos de hadas.

Pero tú decías que yo mentía. Que claro que era una hermosa princesa y por eso merecía una verdadera historia de amor…

**It´s a love story,**

**Baby just say yes…**

Yo simplemente cerré los ojos y tú apartaste tu mirada; pues dijiste que no tendrías el valor de alejarte de mi si no lo hacías en ese momento.

Di un fuerte suspiro y me sentí empequeñecer. **Te amo** grite mientras te alejabas y temblando aun por el frio de la noche te grite después que esto era realmente nuestra historia de amor. Una real y verdadera.

**Romeo save me,**

**They´re trying to tell me**

**How to feel**

Pero poco a poco me estoy sintiendo cada vez mas mal y lo único que pido es volver a verte para sentirme segura, feliz y a salvo otra vez.

Pero tú no has vuelto desde esa noche y yo me siento desfallecer… aun y cuando todos me dicen que debo mejorar mi actitud; aun y cuando todos me obligan a seguir la farsa de sentirme bien…

**This love is difficult,**

**But it´s real**

Se que nuestro amor es difícil. Pero te pido que no te des por vencido. Que no me olvides

**Don't be afraid**

**We´ll make it out of this mess**

Desde este lugar te digo no tengo miedo no estarás solo. Te amo.

**It´s a love story,**

**Baby just say yes…**

He platicado con mis padres y me han contado algo que yo no esperaba y más aun; algo que me niego a creer…

Que tú te has comprometido con otra: Una tal Kakkyu y te juro que he fingido ni siquiera recordarte; pues yo se que nuestro amor nunca a sido fácil; quiero creer que es mentira; pero tengo tanto miedo que sea verdad y que tu estés con ella. Tengo miedo de que te hayan engañado y que haya sido por temor a la soledad que estés a su lado…

Pero te pido que vuelvas amor mío; pues aun tenemos una historia de amor que terminar…

**I got tiring waiting**

Estoy tan cansada de esperar. Han pasado ya dos años y tú no vuelves

**Wondering**

**If you were ever**

**Coming around…**

De verdad, comienzo a creer que nunca volverás.

**My faith in you**

**Is fading**

Poco a poco mis esperanzas y mi fe en tu regreso se están desvaneciendo; como castillos en el aire y es ahora cuando me pregunto si realmente me amas o si solamente me regalaste la mejor noche de mi vida para después alejarte como una venganza y castigarme con tu partida…

**When I met you**

**On the outskirts of town,**

**And I said…**

Esta tarde por fin me he decidido a salir y he recorrido las afueras de la ciudad. Pero al parecer el pasado se niega a desaparecer.

Pues la feria a la que asistimos aquella noche está iluminada y está ubicada en el mismo lugar y yo no puedo evitar pensar en lo que pudo ser y no fue.

**Romeo save me,**

**I´ve been feeling**

**So alone**

Me siento tan sola. Volteo y veo la luna brillar; ese brillo me hace estremecer en soledad mientras las lágrimas que arrastran consigo el inmenso dolor que siento resbalan sobre mis mejillas.

Me alejo corriendo del lugar mientras grito que me siento sola y me hace falta tu compañía…

**I keep waiting for you**

**But you never come**

Grito que aun te espero pero tú nunca vuelves. Comienzo a creer que realmente me estoy volviendo loca. Y que en realidad tu nunca asististe a esa fiesta de disfraces.

**Is this in my head?**

**I don´t know what to think**

Comienzo a creer que esa noche que pasamos juntos es solamente parte de una fantasía que he creado en mi cabeza con la finalidad de creer que realmente me amas.

Creo que he dejado volar muy lejos mi imaginación pues te visto correr a mi lado. Te veo a lo lejos y cada vez estas más cerca que ahora sí creo haber enloquecido.

**He knelt to the ground and**

**Pulled out a ring**

**And said…**

La fantasía ha llegado demasiado lejos pues he escuchado tu confesión de amor nuevamente y te he visto arrodillado frente a mí con un anillo de compromiso pidiéndome ser tu esposa.

Quisiera si es que esto es un sueño nunca despertar; pues es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y sé que aunque es una fantasía me gustaría que fuera real.

**Marry me Juliet**

**You´ll never have to be alone**

Me dices nuevamente que me case contigo y nuevamente me repites "Serena, amor, nunca mas estarás sola, yo estaré a tu lado"

Yo me niego a creer que es real lo que estoy viviendo y te pido una prueba de que eso es real y me contestas:

**I love you**

**And that´s all**

**I really know**

-¡Mientes! -Grito.

Sé que no eres real. Me dices que me amas nuevamente y siento el calor emanar de tu cuerpo y comienzo a creer que realmente no es una mentira. Retomas nuevamente la palabra y dices:

**I talked to your dad,**

**You´ll pick out a white dress**

Que has hablado con papa y que has aclarado el error que separo a nuestras familias y me dices que le has pedido mi mano en matrimonio y que él ha aceptado. Dices que sabes que no me he casado con Darién y que puedo escoger ahora el vestido de novia ideal con la ceremonia de boda ideal.

**It´s a love story,**

**Baby just say yes…**

Me dices que ahora podemos ser felices y completar nuestra verdadera historia de amor.

'**Cause we were both young**

**when I first saw you**

Han pasado ya tantos años desde que nuestra historia de amor comenzó y esta noche en nuestro 50 aniversario de bodas has llegado y me has abrazado diciéndome que me amas.

Mi dulce bombón. –dices.

¿En qué piensas?

Yo, solamente volteo y te digo:

En como comenzó nuestra historia de amor. Porque después de todo éramos muy jóvenes la primera vez que nos vimos y nos enamoramos.

Y es así que con la luna en su máximo esplendor y como su único testigo han vuelto a fundirse en uno solo con un beso que ha sellado su eterno amor…

* * *

**Ahhh.**

**Por fin lo he vuelto a terminar. Aunque tuve que cambiar completamente el concepto.**

**Drixx se que no tengo disculpas por no subirlo hace varias semanas como lo prometí.**

**Espero que te guste especialmente a ti.**

**Ya saben este es otro de los fics que se perdió en la formateada de mi ordenador y la pérdida de mi USB.**

**Dejen un review. **

**Para todas las fans de Sere y Seiya.**

**Un beso a todos.**

**Serena Princesita Hale**


End file.
